Verhängnis einer Nacht
by Hui-Buh
Summary: OneShot! Warnung: Rape! Slash. Remus Lupin wird in einer verhängnisvollen Nacht zur Geisel der Todesser. Pairing? Lest selbst! RL...SS...PP


Disclaimer: Plot meins, Figuren JKR.

Warnung: Rape (implied)

Verhängnis einer Nacht  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Förderbänder ruhten noch. Unwirkliches Neonlicht zauberte den Industrieanlagen ein kränkliches Flimmern auf das Betonwüstengesicht. Tief in der Nacht wurde die Stille nur vom Säuseln des Windes unterbrochen, der den Steinstaub zwischen den Fabrikgebäuden hin und her blies. Die feuchte Kühle des Spätherbstes zerrte an den Kleidern mit ihren klammen Oktoberfingern.

Der Restalkohol wurde in einem unvermeidlichen Rausch noch durch den sehnigen Körper von Remus Lupin gepumpt. Vor seinen Augen tanzten Sterne, doch Lupin hatte keine Ahnung, ob es diese Sterne tatsächlich am Himmel oder nur in seiner Vorstellung gab. Unsanft wurde er voran gestoßen.

Immer weiter trieb die gedrungene Gestalt in ihrer schwarzen Todesserrobe den angetrunkenen Magier voran. Für jedes kleine Straucheln erhielt Lupin prompt den nächsten Stoß, und so ging es weiter, immer weiter, weiter voran.

Die wenigen Wohnhäuser nahe dem Fabrikgelände waren dunkel. Instinktiv wusste Lupin, dass ihr Ziel das Haus am Ende der Straße sein würde. Die hohen Schlote ragten wie mahnende Wächter in die Finsternis.

Während Lupin bemüht war, sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren und gleichzeitig voran zu kommen, sickerten die Erkenntnisse dieser Nacht langsam in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Was der Feuerwhiskey eine gnädige Zeit verdrängt hatte, kam nun zurück mit der Wucht eines Cruciatus-Fluches.

„Weiter", befahl die quäkende Stimme in seinem Rücken, und Remus gehorchte stolpernd. Seine Füße wirbelten Sand auf, und ein feiner Staubfilm bedeckte bereits seinen braunen Anzug.

Lupin erinnerte sich an seine eigene Dummheit. Er fragte sich, wie er nur so unvorsichtig hatte sein können. Der finale Kampf gegen Voldemort stand unmittelbar bevor, und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als seinen Frust in der Nokturngasse zu ertränken.

Der Mann hinter Lupin gab kleine schmatzende Laute von sich, und vielleicht war es ein Lachen. Lupin erinnerten diese Geräusche auf obszöne Weise an die Laute vor denen er zum Whiskey geflohen war. Tonks und Shacklebolt. Tonks und Shacklebolt in einer eindeutig zweideutigen Position. Lupin hatte gewusst, dass Tonks den anderen Mann traf, doch es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war etwas anderes gewesen. Es war etwas gewesen, auf das man erst einmal ein hochprozentiges Getränk konsumieren musste. Oder mehrere. Oder flaschenweise. Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Das letzte Haus der Straße war ziemlich heruntergekommen. Die Fensterläden hingen lose in ihren Verankerungen. Und der Wind schlug nach der Einfachverglasung der erblindenden Fenster. Die beiden Männer legten die letzten Meter zu der schlichten Eingangstür zurück.

Remus Lupin dachte daran, dass er Tonks es ja erlaubt hatte. Er hatte sie förmlich darum gebeten, den anderen Mann zu treffen. Aber den Anblick hatte er dennoch nicht ertragen können. Er wusste, dass Tonks ihn gern hatte, ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Aber Remus wusste auch, dass er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, als er sie wieder und wieder zurückgewiesen hatte.

Sein missgestalteter Entführer riss die Tür auf und verpasste Lupin einen heftigen Tritt. Remus fiel mehr in das Zimmer als er ging. Und als er den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen sah, wusste er augenblicklich wieder, warum es ihm nie gelungen war, mit Tonks zu schlafen.

„Schau mal, was ich uns mitgebracht habe", erklang da die quiekende Stimme von Peter Pettigrew in Remus' Rücken.

Remus ließ sich resignierend auf den modrigen Holzboden sinken. Er war wie ein ahnungsloses Beutetier in die Falle gegangen. Pettigrew hatte ihn in der Nokturngasse aufgespürt, und Remus hatte gar nicht so schnell austrinken können wie der kleine, rattige Mann Zeit gebraucht hatte, um ihn zu entführen.

Stille. Dann Türenschließen. Pettigrew folgte Remus in das Zimmer hinein und ging neben ihm in die Knie. Remus konnte den faulen Atem seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden auf seinem Hals spüren. Angewidert drehte er seinen Kopf noch weiter zur Seite und hob schließlich den Blick.

Die Gestalt am Schreibtisch hatte sich nicht gerührt. Völlig unbewegt starrten schwarze Augen ihn an wie ein stummer Vorwurf. Remus verstand nicht. Die Haut des Mannes war weiß wie Eis. Die dunklen Haare waren umrahmt vom Neonlicht, dass von draußen durch die schäbigen Fenster drang. Remus schluckte hart.

„Was sagst du, Severus?", säuselte Pettigrew dicht an seinem Ohr.

Geräuschlos erhob sich der dünne Magier von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch und glitt wie ein Schatten um das klobige Möbelstück herum. Remus hatte im Stillen stets diese geisterhafte Eleganz von Severus Snapes Bewegungen bewundert. Doch nun jagten sie ihm eine Heidenangst ein. Remus fragte sich, wieso es so enden musste.

„Sag doch was, Severus", kam es ungeduldig von Pettigrew.

Snapes Gesicht lag nun in konturloser Finsternis, als er antwortete: „Schönes Spielzeug, Peter, gute Arbeit." Seine Stimme war bei diesen Worten so erschreckend neutral, dass es Remus schlecht wurde.

Doch Pettigrew schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben. „Was machen wir mit ihm?", fragte Peter und geifernde Vorfreude troff aus seiner unnatürlich hohen Stimme.

Remus Lupin wünschte sich, es wäre schon vorbei. Er war nie besonders mutig gewesen, doch die Vorstellung, von der Person, für die er die zwiespältigsten Gefühle empfand, zu Tode gefoltert zu werden, schlug das letzte bisschen Gryffindor in ihm in die Flucht.

Snape schwieg wieder sehr lange Zeit. Remus hörte das Rasseln von Pettigrews Atem. Er konnte die Erregung seines Widersachers körperlich fühlen. Und endgültig wurde ihm speiübel. Er würgte leicht. Und Pettigrew lachte keckernd.

„Sperren wir ihn ein und übergeben ihn dem dunklen Lord", sagte Snape nach einer Ewigkeit emotionslos aus der Finsternis vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", empörte sich Pettigrew.

„Ich mache keine Scherze", erwiderte Snape frostig und trat einen Schritt näher zu den beiden anderen Männern.

Nun konnte Remus wieder seine Augen erkennen. Unendlich schwarz und seltsam leer. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies derselbe Mann war, den er so verzweifelt begehrt hatte oder ob hier nur noch Dumbledores kaltblütiger Mörder stand. „Bitte, Severus", raunte Remus heiser vor unterdrückter Übelkeit.

Die Luft im Zimmer war stickig. Am Holzboden klebte eine Patina aus altem Fett und Schmutz. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Remus wahr wie Pettigrew sich langsam erhob, und nur eine Sekunde später wurde er ebenfalls auf die Füße gezerrt.

„Aber vorher will ich noch meinen Spaß haben", beschloss Pettigrew mit einer bedrohlichen Heiterkeit, die Remus den Schweiß ausbrechen ließ.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", sagte Snape gleichgültig, während der Blick seiner Augen sich irgendwo weit hinter Remus' Kopf verlor. Snape drehte sich ruckartig herum und kehrte hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Als Remus klar wurde, dass Peter gerade einen Freibrief bekommen hatte, und Severus begann, seelenruhig Papiere auf seinem Tisch zu sortieren, stellte er sich vor, er wäre bereits tot. Auf makabre Weise gab ihm dieser Gedanke Hoffnung. Pettigrew griff mit seiner schwieligen Hand nach Remus' Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen.

„Remus, Remus", tadelte er spielerisch, „du glaubst gar nicht, wie lange ich schon auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe."

Remus fixierte die zusammengekniffenen Schweinsaugen des viel kleineren Mannes. Er fühlte das trockene Holz des Zauberstabes, der sich in seine Kehle presste. Jede Pockennarbe auf Pettigrews Gesicht erschien Remus wie ein gigantischer Mondkrater. Remus konnte nicht fassen, dass sie einmal Freunde gewesen waren. Tatsächlich Freunde.

Pettigrew fuhr leichthin fort, und sein saurer Atem stellte Lupins Nackenhaare auf: „Immer war ich nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen. James ist tot. Sirius ist tot. Und bald bist auch du nur noch eine Erinnerung." Er lachte dreckig.

In die bernsteinfarbenen Augen Lupins traten die Tränen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob nur der Alkohol dafür verantwortlich war, dass er bei der Nennung der Namen seiner alten Schulkumpane derart sentimental wurde. „Ich habe dir nie etwas getan, Peter", versuchte Remus zu sagen, doch seine Stimme war nur ein raues Röcheln.

Pettigrew hatte ihn wohl dennoch verstanden. In seinen Augen kochte die Wut. „Genau das ist das Problem", spuckte er angewidert aus. Remus konnte hören, wie Snape am Schreibtisch ein Papier beiseite legte.

„Crucio", fluchte Pettigrew da unerwartet laut.

Heißer Schmerz durchfuhr Remus' Nervenbahnen. Er brach wieder in sich zusammen. Sein Herz trommelte in einem beängstigenden Stakkato in seiner Brust. Seine Muskeln verspannten sich, und er hatte das Gefühl, jegliche Kontrolle an diesen übermächtigen Schmerz abzugeben. Seine Augen suchten nach Severus, doch er konnte nichts erkennen.

„Severus, bitte", flehte er atemlos in den Raum hinein.

Der Schmerz hörte so plötzlich auf wie er gekommen war, und an Peters enttäuschtem Gesicht konnte Remus zweifelsfrei ablesen, dass es seinem Peiniger schwer gefallen sein musste, den Fluch aufzuheben. Papier wurde umgeblättert.

Remus rappelte sich langsam auf. Seine schmerzenden Gliedmaßen schienen verblüffenderweise alle noch an ihrem angestammten Platz zu sitzen. Und dann geschah etwas, womit Remus nie in seinem Leben gerechnet hätte. Mit einem wahrhaft debilen Grinsen fummelte Pettigrew am Verschluss seiner schwarzen Leinenhose herum.

„Was?", entfuhr es Remus heiser.

Pettigrew lachte nur sein hässliches Lachen. Er öffnete die Hose und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Remus' Pupillen weiteten sich in Unglauben. Mit der Klaue, die Pettigrew von Voldemort bekommen hatte, zerrte er seinen Penis aus der gelblich-weißen Unterhose.

„Was?", verbalisierte Remus wiederholt seine absolute Fassungslosigkeit.

„Immer war ich nur euer Fußabtreter", sagte Peter. In Remus' Ohren klang seine Stimme wie die eines gekränkten Teenagers. Ungläubig starrte er das dünne, kurze Geschlecht des Mannes an. Selbst vor diesem kümmerlichen Organ hatten die Pockennarben nicht Halt gemacht. Angewidert schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Doch, Remus", sagte Pettigrew und trat ganz nahe an sein Opfer heran, „es wird Zeit, die Rechnung zu begleichen."

„Severus…", hörte Remus sich selbst wimmern. Doch vom Schreibtisch war keinerlei Geräusch zu vernehmen.

„Heulen nützt dir nichts, Remus", triumphierte Pettigrew. Er packte harsch Remus' Kopf und zog ihn ein Stück nach vorn. „Schnauze auf", verlangte er grob.

Remus war versucht, sich einen weiteren schmerzhaften Fluch zu wünschen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dies hier wirklich passierte. In Zeitlupe teilten sich seine spröden Lippen. Der Alkohol rebellierte in seinem Magen.

Pettigrew schmeckte bitter. Die empfindliche Haut wirkte brüchig, porös. Remus' glaubte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er sich einfach erbrach. Vielleicht wäre es dann vorbei.

Als wäre genau dies das Stichwort gewesen, hörte er eine unterkühlte, sehr vertraute Stimme leise zwei Worte sagen. Nur zwei Worte waren nötig, um den Körper vor Remus' Gesicht einen Lidschlag erstarren und dann in sich zusammenstürzen zu lassen. Avada Kedavra.

Aus schreckgeweiteten Augen stierte Remus den leblosen Leib an, der nun dicht neben ihm lag. Verkrümmt. Klein. Und bald überzogen von der Kühle des Todes. Wie durch Watte nahm Remus wahr, dass Severus aufgestanden und zu ihm gegangen war. Fast sanft wurde er in die Höhe gezogen.

„Geh jetzt", hörte Remus die Stimme von Severus wie aus weiter Ferne.

Er riss seinen Blick von Pettigrew los und wandte seinen Kopf dem anderen Mann zu. Snape stand dicht bei ihm, die Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter. Seine Haut war wächsern, leicht geschwitzt. Und in seinen Augen brannte wieder dieses Feuer, was Remus einst so sehr geliebt hatte. Und über das er doch immer beharrlich geschwiegen hatte.

„Geh", wiederholte Snape steif.

„Du hast ihn getötet", stellte Lupin ungläubig die Tatsachen fest.

Snape nickte nur hölzern.

In Remus' Gehirn sackte eine Information nach der anderen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um den anderen Mann erneut anzusprechen. „Aber, Severus, du-weißt-schon-wer… Er wird dich töten."

Snape verzog seinen Mund zu einem künstlichen Lächeln. „Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein, Lupin. Ich werde wohl eine Weile verschwinden müssen, aber daran bin ich gewöhnt."

Remus konnte die Verbitterung in diesen Worten mit der gleichen Intensität hören, wie er die tröstende Wärme der blassen Hand auf seiner verkrampften Schulter fühlen konnte. Lupin war sich nicht gänzlich im Klaren darüber, ob dies hier ein Traum oder ein Alptraum war. Für die Wirklichkeit war es jedenfalls zu schwer, zu krank, zu absurd.

„Gehen Sie endlich", bat Snape eindringlich in das Chaos von Lupins Gedanken hinein, und da erst fiel ihm auf, dass Severus ihn nach so vielen Jahren des distanzierten Siezens vor wenigen Augenblicken zum ersten Mal wieder geduzt hatte.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Remus heiser vor Verwirrung.

In der Schwärze von Snapes Augen leuchtete für einen winzigen Moment wehmütige Zerrissenheit auf. Remus konnte deutlich sehen, wie Snapes Adamsapfel in seinem Hals nervös hüpfte. Er schien einen inneren Kampf auszutragen. Und schließlich fiel wohl die Entscheidung.

Mit einer kalten Strenge in der sonoren Stimme antwortete Severus: „Jetzt spielt es auch keine Rolle mehr. Ich werde fliehen müssen. Weg von hier, sehr weit weg." Er machte eine Pause, in der er seine Augen etwas zusammenkniff und seine Hand von Remus' Schulter nahm.

„Was spielt keine Rolle mehr?", drängte Remus Severus weiterzusprechen. Unterschwellig konnte er den leicht beißenden Geruch von Angst wahrnehmen.

„Ein kindisches Gefühl", flüsterte Severus nach einer Weile des Schweigens sehr leise, „dieses kindische Gefühl, dass ich für dich habe, Remus. Schon so lange. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Warum auch immer."

Er wandte sich abrupt ab. Seine schwere Robe strich um Remus' zitternde Beine. Der Staub flirrte in der Luft. Bald wäre auch diese Nacht vorbei.

Remus konnte anhand von Snapes Körperhaltung sehen, dass der andere Mann sich konzentrierte, um zu disapparieren. Und Remus brauchte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, um seine Entscheidung zu treffen. Es gab nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er überbrückte die letzte Distanz zu Severus mit einem entschlossenen Schritt und drückte seine Hände auf die mageren Schultern des Anderen. Einen Augenblick später hatten sich ihre Körper gemeinsam in Nichts aufgelöst.

Über den Industrieanlagen in Spinner's End ging träge die Sonne auf.


End file.
